tf2nimal_corporatefandomcom-20200213-history
TF2-923
Object #: TF2-923 Object Class: Thu'umal Special Containment Procedures: The inside of TF2-923 should be kept under heavy survelliance, except in the case of an O2-Magma event. Outside of TF2-923 is to be guarded by (five) armed guards. The guards are to have these items on their person: *(2) anti-pathogen gas masks *(1) bar of soap *(1) FN-P90 submachine gun *(1) Pretty Boy's™ pocket pistol *(1) bulletproof Kevlar vest *(10) boxes of extra ammunition *(8) medical kits containing the cure to TF2-923-B-1, several bandaids, anti-burn gel, germ killing items, atleast five stimpaks, a packet of Radaway, seven gauges, a surgical knife, and other items required for medical kits by Scoot Labs safety and health guidelines If no guards can be deployed, sentry guns and probes are to be activated all around the area. No living being is to enter TF2-923 at any time, even for testing. If any TF2-923-B subject leaves the area, it is to terminated at once and it's body incinerated. The area of the subject's death is to be cleaned with various chemicals as per Scoot Labs anti-germ and anti-virus spread guidelines, by one subject wearing a hazmat suit. After the death of any TF2-923-B being, any surviving guards are to evacuate the area at once. Any living beings still present near TF2-923 after four minutes are to be shot and incinerated. Any leftover skeletons on TF2-923's chains are to be removed weekly. Any civilians attempting to enter TF2-923 are to be refused entry. If any civilian persists, guards will be permitted to tase and, in extreme cases, kill the civilian. Description ' TF2-923 is a cave located in REDACTED, Germany. TF2-923's entrance is filled with hundreds of rusted chains dangling from gum-like strips on the ceiling, that extends throughout the entire cave. This is referred to as TF2-923's "cavity". Any subject that enters beyond the chains of TF2-923 vanish for fourteen hours PST time, and will reappear hours later in a mentally unstable and injured state. Expeditions, though few, reference sounds of faint screaming, squishy/wet noises, "disturbing" moans, and crying. Returned subjects are unresponsive to communication and eating, and are heavily injured. Most injuries include scars, strange incisions around the skull, cardiac tumors, and sometimes even missing limbs. All subjects returning from TF2-923 are infected with TF2-923-B-1, a virus that strengthens the flesh and the brain. Signs of the virus are almost unnoticeable within the first few hours of infection, save for visibly blackened veins around the head area. Within 28 hours, the victim's flesh will be completely grey, and the victim will have heightened response time and thinking skills. However, the victim will attempt to strangle any nearby living beings, and will cut into their head with any nearby sharp object and attempt to "fix" them. Victims are incredibly strong, and will attempt to kill anybody who attempts to stop it from "fixing" victims. Every three days, an instance of TF2-923-B (humanoids infected with TF2-923-B) will emerge from the cavity. These subjects have hundreds of tattooes (most in an unidentified language) around their body, and various scars around the head and groin area. Instances usually wear crude clothing, such as loincloths, or various articles of Third Reich clothing. They often wield weaponry, such as makeshift stone hammers, or various Third Reich hand-held weaponry (such as a stielhandgranate). Instances cannot use firearms. Unlike other subjects of TF2-923-B-1, they can speak, made up of unintelligibly screaming and strange chants in an unknown language. Instances will attack and attempt to kill any living beings entering TF2-923, and if successful, will drag it's body into the cavity after appearing to sit down and pray. After several days, a skeleton of the victim will appear hanging by chains, until it is either removed or strangely vanishes. Some terminated instances were found with various tomes and books in, again, an unknown language, depicting pictures of ancient deities and demons. It is presumed to contain various rituals, judging by how some pictures are drawn. TF2-923 is suspected to be related to an ancient African tribe called the REDACTED, who traveled to Germany before long World War 2. '''Recovered tape from Nazi research team ' 'Footnotes ' '''WIP Category:Anomalies Category:Scoot Labs Category:TF2-000